Ten Reasons cut short
by DonatelloTmNt
Summary: Draco has something on his chest and he needs to get it off, but is the one person he needs to hear it willing to listen? Side note: Snape is alive and the students are in their eighth year Please review it's much appreciated :


Draco watched as the raven haired boy walked into Snape's potions class. The raven hair boy chose the seat next to his orange haired friend. A bushy haired girl came in and chose the seat to the left of the raven haired boy. Draco scowled as a wave of jealousy hit him, watching him interacting merrily with his two friends. He watched as the raven haired boy's eyes lit up as the orange haired one made him laugh. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Draco sweet, you're being quite obvious." Pansy said, playing with his hair coyly.

"I just want him to look at me with eyes as bright as he gives Weasley." Draco said, focusing on his potion.

"Harry Potter! Do you mind telling me what the main ingredient is to this simple healing potion is? And Hermione do not whisper the answer." Snape said, sneering. The class snickered at Harry as he stumbled over a wrong answer. His face flushed a bright red; Ron rubbed his thigh under the table. Draco felt his blood boil; he knew that Weasley and Granger had a thing. But how dare he touch his Harry? Draco knew he had to act now or he would explode.

"Pansy, I need your help. I need to tell Potter tonight!" Draco said, in a rushed whisper.

"Anything for you Draco darling." Pansy said, grinning. Draco smiled at his best friend, knowing she would truly do anything for him.

"I need you to distract Granger and Weasley, while I get Harry alone." Draco said.

"Oh, that will be too easy Dray." Pansy said, pouting. Draco chuckled at her and finished their potion.

The bell chimed for eighth year's free hour. Draco rushed towards the lake, knowing Harry would go there. Twenty minutes passed before the raven black hair of Harry shone under the sun. Draco looked around, nobody else was around. Draco slowly walked towards him.

"Potter, I need to talk to you" Draco said, blushing.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked, slumping against a tree.

"This isn't going to be easy to say, but I'll attempt it." Draco said, looking at his feet. Harry felt his stomach and chest tighten. Curiosity burning from his body.

"Well?" Harry said. Draco was still staring at his feet and spoke "You are revolving around my every thought. I get jealous of watching your beautiful green eyes light up for everyone but me. I like you Harry, but I think that it is extends towards love." He said his pale face was reddening by the second. Harry sat there, stunned into silence. It seemed like hours later until Harry spoke, "Malfoy, this is probably the sickest joke I've ever heard. Now go screw with somebody else's head." Draco stood there, his face in shock. He looked as if he had been hit.

"Ha…Harry, I was being completely serious." Draco said, his throat starting to tighten up. He spun on his heel and took off. He was trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to flow. He ran all the way to the dungeons, only pausing to telling the portrait the password. He walked slowly into the Syltherin common room. He saw Pansy spread across the couch.

"Draco love, do tell me what happened?" Pansy asked. Draco went and laid his head in her la. She ran her fingers through his pale, silky, blonde hair.

"He thought I was trying to play a joke on him, and was completely disgusted." Draco said, tears rolling down his face. Pansy sighed and stroked the soft hair resting on the back of his neck.

"Ah sweet Draco, maybe this is a sign to give up on Potter." She said. Draco nodded his head and slowly got up from and headed towards the boys dorms. Pansy followed to make sure he was safely laid to bed. She slowly walked out of the dorm and down to the common room. She proceeded to walk out of the common room, surprised to see Harry Potter waiting.

"Can I help you?" Pansy asked, sneering. She tried to fill her voice with large amounts of venom. Harry stared back at her, his green eyes piercing through her.

"Is Malfoy in there?"He asked, running his fingers through his messy black hair. Pansy snarled at him.

"Why?" She asked, ice laying heavily in her voice. Harry sighed and said "I know he's upset and I think me and him need to talk." Pansy glared and said the password. The portrait swung open and Pansy lead him to the boy's dormitory. They heard soft sobs trickling out of the room. Pansy glared and nudged him towards the room. Harry walked in to see the blonde with his face buried in his pillow. Harry felt a pain hit his heart, as he watched the boy's body shake with sobs. He went and sat down on the bed.

"Pansy please leave me alone, I'll be fine." Draco said, softly. Harry chuckled, causing Draco to look up. His face twisted into surprise. "Ha…Harry what are you dong here?" Draco said, whipping away his tears. Harry felt his heart squeeze as he saw the pain shine in Draco's beautiful gray eyes.

"I felt bad when you ran away; I saw the tears shimmering in your eyes and followed you." Harry said. Hope glinted in the taller boys eyes for only a moment, then returned to sadness.

"Please just go since you're only here because you felt bad." Draco said, hiding his face.

"I'm not leaving, we need to talk."Harry said.

"No, we don't. You already gave me a clear sign that you want nothing to do with me." Draco said, his voice muffled.

"Draco look at me! We are going to talk about this." Harry said his voice was stern. Draco looked up at him, his cheeks tear stained.

"Harry, there is no point in talking, because you were utterly disgusted with the idea of me loving you." He said, sobs shaking his body. Harry wrapped the blonde haired boy in his arms.

"Draco, I'm not to keen on the idea but I can tell your serious. If you can give me ten reasons why I should date you and prove it, I will try. But you have to show me you are serious." Harry said. The taller boy looked up at him, hope shinning brightly in his eyes.

"Do you mean that, Harry?" Draco asked, excitement ringing throughout his voice. Harry shook his head and sighed. He had no idea why he was doing this. Maybe it was because Draco was actually showing a new side of himself. He still didn't trust Draco, and knew he had to keep on his guard. Draco snuggled into the hallow between Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Hey now, you've got aways to go before that's okay." Harry said. Draco felt the sting of tears hit his eyes, pain filtered through out his chest. He shook his head in understanding. Harry let go of the other boy and slowly walked away from him. He turned and said "I hope this is all real Draco." Draco smiled and said, "Trust me, Potter this is all real" With that Harry had taken his leave. Draco sat smiling, and began to work on his plan for the first reason Harry should try.

~The Next Day~

Draco walked into potions class, eager to see how his plan would work. He looked around to see Hermione busily getting her things. Draco's heart was pounding as he approached the bushy haired girl.

"Um… err Hermione?" Draco said, unsurely. Hermione looked up. Surprise was written all over her face, when she saw who spoke her name.

"Um hello Draco, what can I do for you?" She asked, cautiously.

"May I work with you?" he asked, his heart pounding and palms swearing. He could feel the stares of his fellow classmates, especially the Syltherin eyes. Hermione's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why do you want to together?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

"I feel like it's time to put a feud behind us, with the war over and all. I'd like for us to be friends." Draco said, blushing. Hermione smiled at the boy, a pure genuine smile. She tapped the stool next to her. Draco smiled and took the hint. The heard the door slam shut, and Professor Snape and walked to the head of the class. He stared to speak. His voice booming through out the small classroom. But not loud enough to cover the sound of the two late comers.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley so nice of you to join us." Snape said, scowling. Hermione let out an annoyed tone. The boys quietly sat behind her and Draco. As class went on Draco began to find Hermione quiet charming and what seemed like good company to keep.

"Draco, I've rather enjoyed this class with you." Hermione said, smiling. Her eyes holding a bedazzling twinkle.

"As have I." Draco said, giving her a pure genuine smile. Draco then enchanted a piece of paper to take form of a dragon. It flew Harry's way. Harry smiled at the little Dragon nipping at his quill. He knew full well the Dragon wanted Harry to read his wings. He looked down and read

Reason One:

I can easily get along with your friends.

P.S I enjoy Hermione's company -D.M.

Harry smiled at Draco's neat script, and then smiled at the blonde boy. He knew he was actually trying. Harry put the Dragon on his shoulder, telling him to stay put.

"Mione, come here." Ron hissed. She stood up and walked towards him.

"What's up Ron?" She asked.

"Why is Malfoy sitting with you?" he asked, anger boiling in his voice.

"Because he wants to be friends." She said, anger filling her voice. "Maybe you should understand that and some people actually try to put the past behind them. And want a new start!" She said her face contorted in anger. SHe stalked over to Draco, who whispered something causing them both to laugh. Draco's laugh trickled through the classroom, causing Harry to smile. Draco walked towards Harry as the bell rung.

"Harry, would you like to spend free hour together/" Draco asked, smiling.

"Not today, Draco I'm going to take a nap. " Harry said, hurrying off. Draco stared at him in confusion; he didn't understand why he had just been blown off. Draco sighed and wondered off towards the Quidditch Pitch. Draco slowly climbed on his broom and flew to the forbidden forest. Up in the sky Draco felt free. That was until a curse hit him in the back, causing him to fall off his broom. He landed on the outskirts of the forbidden forest; he heard the snap of his leg. He look down to see a pearly white bond sticking out of his let, the end looked as if it had been painted. Draco howled in pain.

"Malfoy, this is your one and only warning to stay away from Mione and Harry!" Ron growled.

"Why did you do that?" Draco said, clear tears filling his silver eyes. The sun caught them just right causing them to shine.

"Because you are not aloud to be welcome, after making our lives hell for seven years! Harry and Mione may have forgiven you but I never will" Ron said, snarling at him.

"I love him, no matter what you say or do will make me give up!" Draco said, pain reflecting in his eyes. Ron then removed something from his pocket, and shoved something in his mouth. His face began to look like someone had roughed him up pretty bad.

"Now Malfoy who do you think Harry will believe?" He said, taking off. Draco lay on the ground howling in pain, until he heard heavy footsteps on the ground. Draco closed his eyes as he felt strong arms life him up. He smelled the familiar smell of Hagrid, and he allowed himself to pass out. Hours later Draco woke up in the hospital, to a cool hand stroking his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Pansy. He looked over and saw a bottle of Skele-Gro and groaned. He knew it would be a miserable night.

"So darling, mind telling me what happened to you?" Pansy said, concern filling his eyes.

"Weasley cast a curse at me while I was flying, and then told me to stay away from Harry and Hermione." Draco said, sitting up. He grunted painfully. Pansy let out a low growl. At the same time they heard a door open.

"Malfoy, what in the bloody hell is your problem?" Harry yelled, storming up to bed. Pansy stood defensively over Draco.

"Pansy please go wait outside while I talk to Harry." Draco said. Pansy grumbled the entire way out. "Harry, I don't understand why you're mad." Draco said, fear gripping his heart.

"How dare you use my name, after what you did to my best friend!" Harry said, anger seething from him.

"I swear Harry, I didn't do anything to Ron!" He said, his voice begging for him to believe him. He could feel the anger radiating from Harry, causing him to shrink back onto the bed.

"Bull shit Malfoy! He came back up to the common room all beat up, after trying to make things better with you!" Harry said, grabbing Draco's collar. Draco yelped as his leg was jerked.

"I swear Harry, I didn't touch him. He didn't try to make anything better! He took some sort of capsule, after hitting me with a curse. That's why my leg is broken!" Draco said, whimpering from the pain in his leg.

"I don't believe you one bi you filthy git. I hate you Malfoy! I am disgusted I even thought you were being truthful." Harry said, letting out a low growl. Draco felt his heart shatter in his chest. Tears began to well in his eyes.

"Harry you don't mean that do you?" Draco said his voice barely audible. Harry threw him to the bed and stalked out of the hospital wing. Draco let out a gut wrenching sob, causing Pansy to run to his sob.

"Pansy, that stupid weasel ruined everything for me; I had everything on the right track." Draco said, sobs racking his body. Pansy gently wrapped Draco in her arms, quietly comforting the boy.

~A week later~

Draco slumped against the wall, as of late he was feeling his energy draining. He felt the eyes fall on him as he fell to the floor, eyes closing. He heard a shriek and then passed out.

Pansy paced, nervously at his side. Madame Pomfrey appeared next to her.

"This curse revolves all around his true love. As long as his true love is on good terms, Draco will be fine, but it appears his true love is not to found of him." She said, sighing.

"What will make him better?" Pansy said, holding the boys hand.

"This is so muggle sounding but true loves kiss." She said, sighing walking away. Pansy ran after Madame Pomfrey.

"What happens after the kiss?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just like a fairy tale, the curse will be broken." She said.

"But fairies don't have tails." Pansy said, puzzled. Madame Pomfrey walked away giggling. Pansy heard a low moan escape from Draco. She turned on her heal and headed towards the bed. Draco was broken out in a cold sweat, and he was moaning a simple word.

"Harry." He said, a single tear rolling down his face. Pansy felt her heart wretched. She bent down and stroked Draco's forehead and said "Don't worry love, I'll go get Harry and I promise everything will be alright." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She sprinted out of the infirmary. She went straight to the Great Hall, knowing it was lunch time. Pansy raced straight for the Gryffindor table. She stopped at Harry and tapped his shoulder. Harry turned and his face twisted into anger.

"What do you want Parkinson?" He said, growling.

"Please just come with me, Draco needs your help. Please Potter; he'll die without your help." She said, pleading with him.

"Harry let's go. Draco needs your help and you're going to do it. "Hermione said, standing up.

"Mione, why are you helping him?" Ron said, a whine haunting his voice.

"Because Draco was being genuine with us." She said, pointing to Harry and herself. "And part of me thinks that if Draco did this to you, you did something to deserve it." Hermione said, pulling Harry up. They followed behind Pansy, and Ron dragged his feet behind the entire group. They could all feel the eyes staring at them. They soon made it to the infirmary. They gathered around Draco's bed, Pansy could see that he had gotten worse.

"Harry in order for Draco to live he needs a kiss from his true love, so please snog the boy." Pansy said, hope shinning in her eyes. Harry stood there looking at her, his mouth set in a stern frown.

"No way." Harry said, flatly. Then Pansy did the unthinkable, she fell to her knees.

"Please Harry, he is my best friend." Pansy said, tears falling from her eyes. Hermione gave him a stern looked and pushed him towards the bed. Harry sighed and leaned over the sleeping boy. He bent down and let his lips lightly lay on the blonde's soft lips. Ron let out a groan of disgust, while Pansy and Hermione watched hopefully. Pansy watched as Draco's eyes fluttered. Draco's hands slid into Harry's messy hair, and let the hair intertwine with his fingers. Harry lifted the boy into his arms and nudged Draco's lips with his tongue wanting access. Draco gratefully let his tongue explore his awaiting mouth. Neither of them could deny the spark flying through their bodies, or the ache of them both wanting more. Harry reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Draco looked as if he was about to cry. He fell into Harry's chest and clung to him.

"If this is a dream please don't let me go. Harry please don't let me wake up. I love you so much and it killed me that you didn't want to let me finish my reasons." Draco said, sobbing. Harry stroked Draco' beautiful paled, silky hair and quietly whispered "It's all okay, I've got you." Soon Draco's sobs were soon turned to whimpers. "Draco I need you to look at me." Harry said, sternly. Draco slowly looked up at Harry, his eyes were full of fear. "Now I'm sure you know this isn't a dream, and Draco I believe your feelings for me are real, but there is one thing I need you to do for me." Harry said, looking in his eyes. Draco nodded his head to afraid to speak. "I need you to apologize to Ron and give the reason why you attacked him the way you did." Harry said, toying with his hair. Draco looked stunned.

"But Harry I didn't do anything to him. Please believe me, he hit me with this curse and ate something from his pocket." Draco said, his eyes pleading Harry to believe him.

"Draco please just fess up." Harry said, sighing. Ron smirked at Draco. But little did he know Pansy would have the last laugh.

"Potter can I have your attention?" Pansy asked, practically demanding it. Harry turned and looked at her. She pulled a small box from her pocket. "A box of Weasley's brother's product, which causes the effects of someone, getting beat up." She said. She then proceeded to take a couple, laughing at the sweat dripping from Ron's forehead. They all watched as her face contorted into what looked like Pansy had just gotten into a fight. "Now if you don't mind, Granger please look in Weasels pocket." Pansy said. Ron looked as if he was going to be petrified. Hermione reached in his pocket and pulled out an identical box, to what Pansy was holding. Ron felt his palms grow sweaty and his face reddening. Pansy smiled and tapped her foot.

"Do you have something you would like to say Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked, her voice taking a low angry tone.

"I uh did it for the benefits of the group." He said, stumbling across his words.

"Ron, I can't believe you'd do this mate. The wars over, let bygones be bygones." Harry said, pulling Draco closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry 'Arry, and I'm sorry Mione." Ron said his voice barely audible.

"It's not us you need to be apologizing to." Hermione said, lifting her eyebrow.

"I'm err… sorry Malfoy." Ron said, reddening worse than before.

"I understand." Draco said, wrapping himself in Harry's presence. Harry looked down at Draco and also murmured an apology. Draco readily forgave him, as well.

"Draco, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Draco stared at Harry for what seemed like eternity. He smiled at Harry and said "Oh I don't know, give me ten reasons why I should." Draco smiled and Harry and kissed his nose.

"You little bugger." Harry said, kissing him. They sank into the kiss forgetting that their friends surrounded the bed. Ron blushed harder than he had ever had, as well as Hermione. Pansy slowly ushered the two of them from the room. She drew the curtain around them and left. Harry pulled apart from the kiss. Draco looked into his beautiful, piercing green eyes and said "I love you Harry James Potter."

"As do I Draco Malfoy." Harry said, before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
